Blind Beauty
by PianoGirlForLife
Summary: Sarah Wells has just moved to the small town of Forks, Washington. She is to start at the school there. The only problem with that? She's blind. What will happen? Why did she suddenly have to move to Forks? Who is this stranger who keeps appearing? Read and find out.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first story on this site. I hope you like this.**

**I know the first chapter is very short, but I hope you still enjoy it. Have fun.**

**I'm writing this story because I'm blind myself, although I can see light, whereas Sarah is completely blind. But just because you can't see doesn't mean you can't be normal.**

Chapter 1: Preface

I never thought I would love.

Never thought I'd feel this way.

And yet, it's real.

The strength of the love is almost overpowering, yet not undesirable.


	2. The New Girl in Town

Chapter 2: The New Girl in Town

Sarah POV

I walked in to the diner, shaking my hair and running my fingers through it to rid it of some of the water. "Is it always like this?" I asked my friend Beth, who had agreed to come along with me. We were sitting in a booth towards the back of the diner. I could tell that it must have been very busy in here as the waitress hadn't approached us yet.

"Most of the time it's not that bad," Beth said, "But sometimes, it will just pour and pour."

"And today just had to be the day," I muttered. "Of all the days, today had to be it."

"Oh cheer up." Beth brushed some wet strands of hair out of her own face. "It's not so bad, once you're use to it."

"Beth, I can't see. I could very easily not see something and j... fall. In the rain, it's even worse."

"Wait," Beth paused for a moment. "You can't see anything at all, right?"

"Correct." I said with a bit of a sigh, "I told you that already."

"I know." Beth said. "Just checking."

"Why?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Because you're not going to believe this, but Edward Cullen just walked in," She sighed a bit breathlessly.

"And Edward is..." I prompted.

"The most handsomest guy in the world." Beth whispered and then in the same breath squealed, "Oh my God! He's coming over." She was almost While bouncing in her seat and shaking the table a little bit.

"Probably because there's no more tables left and will you calm down!" I placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever." Beth said still excited, "He's still coming this way."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Hello." A velvety voice said from beside me and I jumped. "Sorry," he apologized. "Is it all right if my sister and I join you? There are no more tables left."

"Told you." As I nudged Beth in her side, before saying to the man, "Sure, your welcome to join us. What is your name?"

"My name is Edward Cullen."


	3. Family Background

Chapter 3: Family Background

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Alice and you must be Sarah?"

"Yes," I answered with a bit of shock in my voice. "How did you know my name? I haven't even been here that long."

"Oh, I know," Alice said,"But your name has been going around."

"Great." I muttered.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Alice.

"I don't want to be rude," I replied, facing her, "but have you not noticed that I'm blind?"

"I've noticed." Alice replied. "But what does that have to do with your name being known?"

"People will see me as "the blind girl."" I said with a bit of a sour tone in my voice. "It's not exactly a very pleasant feeling."

The waitress came by and we ordered sodas.

It was silent for a few minutes before Beth spoke up, "Why don't you tell us about your family, Sarah."

"Well," I said, glad for a change of subject, "my mom is a nurse and my dad is a police officer here in town."

"Why haven't we seen you in school before?" Alice asked.

"Because I just got registered last Friday and don't start until tomorrow."

I decided to change the subject again as the waitress sat down our drinks.

"So," I said, "what about you Alice? What's your family like?"

"My father, Carlisle, is a doctor at Forks Community Hospital." Alice said. "My mother, Esme, is a stay-at-home mom."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, a fair few."

"How many?" I asked. I wondered why Alice called her parents by their names, and not just mom and dad, but pushed it aside.

"Five." Alice said. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, myself, and Edward."

"Wow! That's a lot of kids. Are you all teenagers?"

"Yes," Alice answered, "All around the same age and we are all adopted."

Well that answered my question, I thought to myself. "You said your dad was a doctor, right?" I said.

"Yes." Alice replied. "Why?"

"I'll see if my mom knows him, since she works at the hospital."

"It's a small town," Alice said, "I'm sure she does."

"Her name is Ann Wells." I said. "And my dad's name is John."

"Sarah," Alice said suddenly, not seeming to here my last comment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you want to ask," I replied.

"How did you become blind?"

"I was born that way." I replied, honestly, "I'm use to it, obviously, but sometimes I don't like it. Sometimes I want to know what things look like." Ending it with a sigh.

"Sarah," Beth said. "It's nine. I think your mom wants you home by nine thirty at the latest."

"Alright." I said, standing up from the table and taking Beth's elbow. "Lead the way."

We started to walk to the door. I turned back and looked in the direction of Alice and Edward. "See you in school tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Alice said. And don't worry about the drinks, Edward will get the bill."

I couldn't see Edward, but I could tell by the breath he let out, that Alice always making him pay for things. That made me smile for some reason.

As Beth and I walked out in to the rain, I thought I heard Edward say, "She's interesting Alice. I'll give you that... and the bill."


	4. The Night Before School

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to say a quick "Thank you so so so much." to everyone who has either followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. Hope you like what is next.**

Chapter 4: The Night Before School

"Mom!" I called out, walking in to the house. "I'm home."

"You're all wet." Mom said. "Go get changed in to something warm. I'll make us some hot cocoa."

"Ok." I said, going up the stairs and in to my room. I had this house memorized by now and knew where everything was.

After getting changed and throwing my wet clothes in to the hamper, I headed downstairs and in to the kitchen. I took a seat and pulled my hot chocolate towards me.

"So." Mom said, sitting down next to me. "How was it? Did you have fun?"

"Sort of." I said. "And then it started to rain..."

Mom laughed. She was a very easygoing person and could laugh easily, which was good.

"Beth and I went into a diner." I said. "We met some kids who go to the school here in town. Their names were Alice and Edward. They said their dad works at the hospital here. Do you know a Doctor Carlisle?"

"O yes." Mom said. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He's very nice. He adopted all of his kids from different parts of the world."

"Yeah, I know." I said, nodding. "What's he like?"

"He's very friendly." Mom said. "He'll always help anyone out if he can. He's very caring and loves his job so much. And he's good at it too. He can make the patients smile when others can't. Though that may be because he is so good looking."

"Mom!" I said.

"It's true." Mom said. "All of the nurses think so anyways. Even the married ones. Doctor Cullen's already married though."

"I know." I said. "Alice told us all of it. What do you think of Doctor Cullen? Do you think he's cute?"

"Yes," Mom said, "but I think your father is much cuter."

"Ahh!" I said, getting up. "No lovey dovey talk. I'm going to bed. Night Dad. I know you're in here."

"Dang!" Dad said, laughing and giving me a hug. "Night baby girl."

I smiled and walked up the stairs and in to my room. Before I went to bed, I played a few songs on my keyboard. As I was playing, I swear I was being watched.


	5. Reassurances

Chapter 5: Reassurances

"Sarah, wake up."

I stirred groggily and sat up. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I blinked and splashed my face with cold water from the faucet.

After dressing quickly, I headed down to get some breakfast.

"Morning." I said, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Sarah, Dear." Mom said, setting a plate of food in front of me. "You look exhausted. Did you not sleep last night?"

"I slept," I said, "it just wasn't enough. I stayed awake for a while. I was thinking about the kids in school."

"It will be ok." Mom said. "Your father and I have told you already. It will all be ok. Don't worry. If people are being rude to you, tell them to stop."

"I don't like to stand up to people." I said. "They can see, I can't. They could very easily hurt me."

Mom patted my back gently. "I know." she said. "Tell someone then. You can do that, right?"

I nodded.

"Good girl." Mom said, moving around the kitchen again.

"Did Dad already leave for work?" I asked.

"Yes," Mom said, "but he told me to tell you he loves you and to have fun today."

I smiled and started to eat my breakfast. Mom had made me eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. Just the thing to cheer me up.

"Mom," I said, "where's Rosie?"

"Call her." Mom said. I could tell she was grinning.

"Rosie!" I called. "Come here girl."

My large labrador retriever bounded up to me and lay her head on my lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be under the table girl?" I said, laughing as Rosie just nudged my hand with her nose.

Rosie was my guide dog. Mom had talked to the school, and they allowed Rosie to come with me and help me out.

I finished my breakfast, grabbed Rosie's collar, leash, and jacket, then headed out to the car to start my first day of school.


	6. Standing Up

Chapter 6: Standing Up

I climbed out of Mom's car and grabbed Rosie's things. Once she was out, I put her jacket on her, and clipped her leash to her collar. I took hold of her harness and leash. "Forward." I said, and we started to move.

"This way Sarah." Mom said.

I followed Mom's steps, leading Rosie guide me. We walked for a little while, until we entered the office.

Once I had been given my papers to be signed, I took a deep breath, turned, then headed to my first class, feeling the stares, but choosing to ignore them.

I took my seat in Math and waited for class to start.

"Hey look!" someone said loudly. "It's the blind girl. And she has a dog."

I've heard worse things being said to me, so sat there and ignored the girl.

"I wonder if she's deaf too." the girl said.

"I'm not." I said simply, "I can hear you just fine."

"Hey look!" the girl continued, "she can hear. And talk! It's a miracle she can walk. Anyone else think she's ugly?"

"That's enough Lauren." a familiar voice said. "Stop. There's no need to be jealous of her."

"Jealous?" Lauren said. "Of her? She's blind. I bet she's not even smart."

"Lauren!" several voices said in unison, "Shut up!"

"It's not your place to speak." Edward said. "The teacher is coming and if you don't stop, you will get in trouble."

Lauren shut up after that because as Edward had said, the teacher walked in a few seconds later.

After class was over, I wanted to thank Edward. I appreciated that he stood up for me. No one ever did that before. He was the first person to stand up for me and I wanted to thank him.

"Edward?" I called out, walking to the door.

"Here." he said quietly beside me.

"Thank you," I said. "for standing up for me. You're the first person to do that."

"You're welcome." he said. Was it me or did he sound stiff? Like he didn't care? I shrugged and walked off to my next class, pondering Edward's attitude.


	7. An Unfortunate Accident

Chapter 7: An Unfortunate Accident

"Ready to go Sarah?" Beth said to me, as I got up from my chair.

"Yep." I said, smiling.

Beth and I were going to go hiking. I have never been hiking. Well, not in the pouring rain anyway.

"Bye Mom!" I called.

"Bye sweetie," Mom called from upstairs, where she was cleaning, "have fun."

"I'll try." I said, laughing as Beth and I ran out the door.

"It's nice out here." I said, feeling the breeze blow my hair.

"O Sarah," Beth said, "I really wish you could see it out here. It's so beautiful. There are some really pretty flowers. Here."

She took my hand and placed it on a flower. I felt down for the stem. I pulled it up and held it in my hand. I was going to give this to my mom, as soon as I got home.

"Come on." Beth said excitedly, "Let's go."

"Ok ok." I said, laughing and starting to walk with Beth.

We chatted as we walked. We talked about various things. What we liked. What we disliked. Our hobbies. Our interests. Who Beth thought was cute.

As we walked and talked, it started to rain. I was not pleased about this, but I smiled and kept moving on.

"Ok Sarah," Beth said, "be careful here. It's uneven and slippery."

"Ok." I said, taking careful steps.

"I'll be just up ahead." Beth told me. "This part is very narow. Follow the sound of my feet and you'll be fine."

I nodded, determinedly. I reached the narrow spot and started to walk. My foot slipped sideways off of a slippery and I fell backwards.

"Sarah!" Beth shrieked from beside me. "Are you all right?"

"No." I said, tears in my eyes as the pain hit me in a sudden rush. "Call my mom. I think I twisted my ankle."


	8. Dr Cullen

Chapter 8: Dr. Cullen

I lay on the hospital bed, fighting back tears from the pain of my ankle.

"Sarah." Beth said from beside me. "Sarah, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." I said. "It's ok. You didn't do anything. Accidents happen."

"Sarah." Mom said, her voice coming closer as she spoke, "how are you feeling?"

"My ankle really hurts." I said.

Mom patted my hand gently. "I know baby girl." she said soothingly. "I'm going to go get a doctor."

"But you're a nurse." I said.

"Yes," Mom said, "but doctors are the ones who give the final word. "I'll be back, Dear. Just hang in there."

"Sarah." Beth said.

"Beth." I said, looking in the direction of her voice, "do me a favor? Shut up. It's not your fault. It's ok. I promise. No one is blaming you."

After a few minutes of silence, Beth said, "Your mom's coming with a doctor wno."

"Good." I said, gritting my teeth with pain.

"Sarah," Mom said, now beside me again, "this is Dr. Cullen."

"Hello Sarah." a pleasant voice said. "How does your ankle feel? I heard you twisted it pretty badly."

"Yes." I said. "I slipped on a rock."

"Ahh." Dr. Cullen said. "Sounds... painful." I couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to need to examine your ankle. This may hurt."

Cool hands gently lifted my ankle up and started to probe it lightly. Dr. Cullen was right, it hurt. I winced a few times, but it wasn't so bad. He touched a certain spot and I flinched involuntarily.

"Sorry." Dr. Cullen said gently, setting my ankle back down. "I think we found the sprain."

I whimpered and Dr. Cullen patted my arm gently. "It will be all right." he said gently. "Once we get you fitted with a cast and crutches, you'll be good to go."

It didn't take long for Dr. Cullen to put a cast on my ankle and fit me with a pair of crutches. I didn't know how to use them yet, so was allowed to leave the hospital in a wheelchair.

I knew the next few months were going to be horrid and unpleasant. I knew I would just have to deal with it, so gritted my teeth and smiled weakly.


	9. Blindness

Chapter 9: Blindness

"Mom," I said, struggling to stand, "I hate these."

"I know." Mom said, patting my back. "Just keep trying."

"Come over here Sarah." Dad said. He was standing a little ways away from me so that I could get to him on crutches.

I put the crutches out in front of me, hopped on my good foot, and continued until I reached Dad.

"Nice one kiddo." Dad said, hugging me. "I know you hate those, but you have to use them."

"I know." I said, leaning on my dad's side for support. He put an arm around my shoulders and held me up.

"Frank?" Mom said, coming over. "Did you get Sarah's pain medicine?"

"Yes." Dad said. "They're in the brown bag on the table. How's your ankle feeling Sarah?"

"Hurts." I said.

Dad helped me back to the couch. He propped my ankle up with a pillow and sat down beside me, stroking my hair gently.

"My poor baby girl." he said. "I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"It's ok." I said. "You couldn't have done anything anyway."

"I know." Dad said. "I still don't like it that you're hurt. You get hurt so easily."

"I know." I said. "It's annoying. And painful. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I hate being blind." I said, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Sarah." Dad said, rubbing my back gently. "It's not that bad."

"You don't know." I said. "You don't know what it's like. All I see is darkness. It never changes. It's always there."

Dad hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head. "It's ok sweetie." he said gently.

"Sarah." Mom said. "I have your medicine."

I held out my hands. Mom placed two little tablets in one hand and pressed a glass of water in to the other. I gulped down the pills gratefully.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked my parents.

"Yes." they both said.

I groaned.


	10. Confusion

Chapter 10: Confusion

I struggled to my fourth period class. No one made fun of me. They all felt bad for me. The blind girl on crutches.

I did not have Rosie with me. I wouldn't have been able to hold her harness and use the crutches at the same time. I had to leave her at home. I knew she'd miss me.

I was walking to class and listening to people around me. Some had interesting conversations, others were just boring.

Suddenly, all the noises were gone. It was dead silent and still.

I could hear voices after a while. I didn't move, just lay there.

"Back up." I heard a familiar voice say. "Give her some room. Someone call the nurse."

Edward, my brain registered. Edward was speaking. Apparently there was a crowd gathered. Yes, I could hear them now.

"Sarah." Edward said. "Sarah, can you hear me?"

I groaned and opened my eyes, greeted once more by the darkness.

"See." I heard Alice say. "I told you she'd be fine."

"Shh." Edward said quietly.

"What happened?" I said weakly.

"You fell and had a seizure." Alice said. "Your arms and legs started twitching. Edward got mostly everyone to leave."

"The nurse is coming." Edward said quietly. "I better get to class."

"Go." Alice said. "I'll make sure she gets to the nurses office and rests."

I felt myself being lifted up, then laid down on something.

"It's all right." Alice said. "They just put you on a golf cart to make transporting you a lot easier."

I got to the nurses office shortly after. They called Mom, managed to get off for the day and took me home. She made me rest until I felt better.


	11. Helping Out

**A/N: I just wanted to clarify and say that I had all this written before. If I could really write a chapter per minute, I would.**

Chapter 11: Helping Out

I struggled over to the piano bench and sat down. I placed the crutches on either side of me and winced as I moved my hurt ankle.

I started to play the piano, using my left foot to use the sustain pedal. Normally that was a job for the right foot, but since my ankle was in a cast, that would not do.

I concentrated as I played. I was having trouble with the song, but kept trying. I was stuck on a part of the song that I could not figure out. I stopped playing and folded my hands on the piano.

"Do you need help?" Edward's voice said from behind me. I jumped and drew in a sharp breath.

"Uh... sure." I said, regaining my composure. "I'm stuck on a part."

"I can see that." Edward said. There was amusement in his voice. "May I sit down?"

"Sure." I said, nodding. The piano bench was long, but I moved over slightly anyways.

"How is your ankle?" Edward asked, taking a seat next to me.

"It's fine most of the time." I replied, shrugging.

"And your seizure?" Edward said. "That was certainly unexpected."

I nodded. "I get them every once in a while. I have bad asthma too."

"Wow." I heard Edward whisper.

"It's not that bad." I said. "I'm use to it."

"O if only you knew." Edward said gently. "You'd be surprised."

"Meaning?" I said, curiously.

"I'll tell you some other time." Edward said. "As for the piano piece. You're playing with the incorrect fingers. May I touch your hand?"

I unfolded my arms and extended my right hand. I felt Edward's hand gently take mine and place it on the piano. His hand was icy cold, which was odd, but I dismissed it.

"Instead of playing this with your first finger, switch to the third finger to start on. Just continue with the same pattern. If you use the correct fingerings, you can get the tempo that you were trying to achieve."

I listened to Edward's instructions carefully. I placed my fingers on the appropriate keys.

"Give it a try." Edward said, reassuringly. "Just the right hand for now."

I obeyed and did as he said. After a few tries, I got it right, then added the left hand. I smiled when I got them both right.

"Great job Sarah." Edward said. I could hear him smiling. "Very good job."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "I should probably get going now."

"Of course." Edward said. I heard him stand up. "Let me help you." he said.

I grabbed the crutches and used them as a support to stand. As I stood, I accidently stepped on my hurt ankle. I fell back.

"It's all right." Edward said, holding me in his arms, "I got you. Are you all right?"

"Yes." I said. "I'm fine."

Edward steadied me on my crutches. "Do you need a ride home?" he said.

"Yes." I said. "I don't feel like waiting."

Edward laid his hand on my shoulder as we walked out of the music room together.


	12. Almost a Hit

Chapter 12: Almost a Hit

I climbed out of Mom's car and waved as she left. I hobbled along the street, using the crutches to support me. I was slow, but that did not bother me.

"Watch out!" someone yelled, just as I heard a car coming towards me.

I tried to move fast, but was prevented by the crutches.

The car barely bumped me, but it still made me fall.

Arms circled around me, catching me before I hit the ground. The person lifted me up on to the curb and set me down gently.

"Sarah." Edward's frantic voice said. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I... I think I'm fine. J... a little shaken."

"That's understandable." Edward said.

I heard a car door open and footsteps coming towards us.

"I am so sorry." a man's voice said. "Is she ok? I didn't mean to hit her, I swear."

"It's all right." Edward said, laying his oddly cool hand on my shoulder. "She's fine. She barely got hit."

I heard the driver sigh in relief. I heard him step closer for a second. He patted my shoulder gently.

"Sorry kiddo." he said, walking back to his car.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You had him worried." Edward said to me. "He thought he killed you."

"How do you know that?" I said.

Edward chuckled softly before saying, "Magic."


	13. Apologies

Chapter 13: Apologies

Once the car had gone, and everything settled down, Edward pulled me over to a low wall and helped me sit down. He had his arm on my back, supporting me.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Edward said. He had concern in his voice, something I hadn't heard from him.

"I'm sure." I said. "The car barely hit me, and you caught me before I fell."

He was silent for a few minutes.

"Edward?" I said. "Why so quiet?"

"I'm thinking." Edward said.

"About?"

"Sarah," Edward said, without answering, "I want to apologize."

"For what?" I said.

"For beeing so rude to you." Edward said.

"Rude?" I said, turning to face him.

"Yes." Edward said. "I wouldn't speak with you the first time I met you. When you thanked me for helping you with Lauren, I hardly said a word. When you had that seizure, I just left you with Alice. Sarah, I am so sorry."

"It's ok." I said.

"No." Edward said. "Sarah, no it is not. I was rude to you and I apologize."

"It's fine." I said, "Really. No worries."

"I wish I could tell you why I was so rude."

"Why can't you?" I said.

"I don't think I can yet." Edward said. "I don't think I can. Not yet. Maybe soon. If I trust myself."

"And why don't you trust yourself?"

Edward sighed softly. "I just don't think I'm ready to tell you yet." he said.

"When do you think you will be able to trust yourself enough to tell me?" I said.

"Soon." Edward said gently. "Soon Sarah."

I smiled. "I won't see you tomorrow." I said. "I'm going to my grandparents. They want to see me."

"Sounds like fun." Edward said.

"Ehh." I said. "Not really. I love them, but it's boring sometimes."

"Well," Edward said, standing up, "maybe it won't be so bad this time."

"I sure hope so too." I said, smiling.

Edward chuckled as he gently picked me up and set me on my crutches.


End file.
